


A Small Advantage

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mute Link, Shrinking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link helps Sidon with a small problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com for the prompt

“Well, well, well. How the tables have turned!” Link thought. Link msiled down at Sidon, deviously. 

 

Apparently, in their fight with the witch, Sidon had been accidentally transformed into a pocket sized version of himself. Link held the prince in the palm of one hand. All the times he felt small compared to Sidon were finally going to be avenged.

 

“This isn’t funny Link!” his tiny voice squeaked out. Link found it quite adorable and giggled, making the tiny prince grumpy, which in turn, Link found to be even cuter and made him giggle more.

 

“Link! Come on! This is serious!” Sidon crossed him arms and pouted. Link momentarily silenced his giggling, but still kept his smile. He decided to reassure Sidon by petting him with his finger, which only served to make Sidon feel even more humiliated. Sidon responded by latching onto the Hylian’s finger and biting the tip.

 

The sight made Link hurt himself laughing. Sidon could barely even hurt him. When Sidon saw this, he jumped back into Link’s palm, sitting on crossed legs and pouting even harder than before. Link placed a small kiss to Sidon’s head. 

 

“Hmph.” Sidon scoffed. He wasn’t going to be easily swayed.

 

Link took his finger, pushing it against Sidon’s stomach and tickling him.

 

“Link stop! Haha! No!” Sidon started to laugh as much as Link was, his resistance shrinking ever so. He tried to fight off Link’s finger and failed so just laid there, laughing up a storm.

 

Link decided Sidon had enough torture for now and stopped. Sidon looked up at him, and Link gave him a reassuring smile, as if to say, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll fix this!” Sidon merely sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

 

Link put Sidon on his shoulder and set out to help him.

* * *

 

 

After a few hours of adventuring, Link decided to call it a night. After setting up camp, he laid in the tent, with Sidon beside him on the pillow. 

 

“Um...Link?” Sidon crawled up to Link pointed ear and spoke.

 

“Hmm?”

“It’s just...usually when we sleep...we hold each other. I’m kind of used to it now. But seeing as I’m too small...What should we do?”

 

Link puzzled in his mind, until an idea formed. He held up his finger for Sidon to latch onto like before, and smiled. The tiny prince wrapped his arms and legs around it.

 

“Thanks!” Sidon said before quickly entering slumber. Link smiled.

 

Link soon could see what Sidon was worried about. It took Link a long time for him to fall asleep, as he was now used to Sidon’s large body against his at night. When he woke the next morning, he was groggy, and in no shape for an adventurer to be. He needed to fix Sidon, and fast.

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Link! Ready to start the day? Let’s get out there and kick some butt!” Sidon however was full of pep, as usual. Link sighed.

 

Link, with Sidon on his shoulder giving him pep talks along the way, were trailing along.

 

“It’s a beautiful day out, Link! The only thing more beautiful is you!” Apparently, Sidon could sense Link’s lack of energy and was trying to help as best as he could. Link, despite his sluggishness, crawled along until suddenly,

 

“Hiss!” 

 

They found themselves attacked by a group of Lazalfos, camouflaged until Link was in the perfect position to attack.

 

“Look out Link!”

 

There were three of them, poised to strike with their swords. One sped forward, taking Link by surprise and knocking him down. He was too tired to fight correctly. Sidon decided to take initiative. 

 

He sprung from his position on Link’s shoulder and latched onto the enemies eye. The lizard creature swatted at him to no avail.

 

“Now Link!”

 

Link jumped up and felled the Lizalfos with one strike. One down, two to go.

 

“Good job Link! You can do it!”

 

The second lizard strode towards him, brandishing his weapon, which Link blocked with his sword, giving Sidon the opportunity to jump down the lizard’s throat and choke him from the inside. With the creature distracted with his coughing, Link stabbed him through his stomach, taking him out. Sidon crawled from the monster’s gullet and back onto Link.

 

“Nice one!”

 

Link stared down the last one, who then, seeing his friend’s dead, started to run away.

 

“Haha! That’s right, don’t mess with the champion of Hyrule!” Sidon yelled.

 

Link grabbed Sidon and held him close, kissing his head, as if to say, “Thanks for your help!”

 

“Aw shucks, Link! Anytime!”

 

Suddenly, Sidon started to glow. Link looked at him shocked.

 

“I...I feel kinda funny…” Sidon said.

 

Then Sidon started growing back to his normal size, Link struggled to hold onto him as he grew until finally, Sidon grew too big for Link to hold and he dropped him on the ground with a thud.

 

“Ouch! Right on my tailfin.” Sidon said, rubbing himself.

 

“...”

 

“Huh...guess we just needed to be a little patient!”

 

Link glared at Sidon.

 

“Hehe...sorry. But in any case, you did try to help me, and I’m grateful for that! Thank you Link!”

 

Link sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at him. Link placed a small kiss to Sidon’s head and Sidon scooped him up into his arms.

 

“Come on. You look like you need a good night’s rest!”

Link smiled. He thought to himself, maybe there were some advantages to being small.

**Author's Note:**

> :v


End file.
